Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) is a set of networking protocols that permits networked devices, such as personal computers, printers, Internet gateways, Wi-Fi access points, and/or mobile devices to seamlessly discover the presence of other network devices and establish functional network services for data sharing, communications, and/or entertainment. UPnP is often used for residential networks.
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Device Management (DM) (OMA DM) is a device management protocol designed for management of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers. Such device management may support fault management, software upgrades, and/or the like.